dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina Liteyear
An obscure Canon character written by gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash. Marina Liteyear makes her first and only appearance in the game 'Mischief Makers', a lesser known N64 game developed by the 'Treasure' gaming company, and published by Enix (Whom, in 2003, merged with Square Co., to become known as 'Square Enix'). Marina is the robotic maid of Professor Theo, a self proclaimed robotic expert, that's admitably absent-minded and perverted in his old age, much to Marina's chagrin. When not serving as the professors maid, Marina is often out using her enhanced strength, quick thinking, and quick-wits, to fight any space pirates that cross their paths in their interdimensional travel, thus gaining her a few enemies, over the years. Background Some years ago, a self proclaimed robotics expert named Professor Theo created Marina Liteyear to serve as his maid and bodyguard as he traveled throughout the universe, due to a recent rash of space outlaws that resulted in the mysterious disappearance of a group of heroes known as the Beastector. Marina has grown a large amount of enemies throughout her life, such as Migen and his son, Migen Jr., a pair of Crocodile Humanoids whom are well versed in magic. One day the two settled down in Planet Clancer, an odd little planet inhabited by a race of people known as the Clancer race. While there, Professor Theo was kidnapped by a gang of Clancer hired by an apparently evil yet anonymous man known only as the Emperor. When Marina went out to his rescue, she attacked a group of Clancer that she immediately found, mistakening them for the Professor’s kidnappers. However, she immediately learns from them that they are actually the inhabitants of a nearby village and have been suffering under this mysterious gang as well. Deciding to help them, Marina soon went on an adventure to learn the truth behind the mysterious gang of rouge Clancer’s as well as the man that lead them. In her adventure, she had to save Professor Theo three times, discovered the whereabouts of the heroes known as the Beastector, and discovered the Emperor’s hidden identity. For her efforts, she was rewarded by a highly powerful Clancer by being turned into a human, much to Professor Theo’s happiness (Since, even though the Professor has said himself that he looks at Marina as a daughter, he tries frequent perverted advances on her, only to be rewarded by being thrown over the horizon, by a disgusted Marina). Roles on Dimensional Clash So far, Marina has yet to have an debut thread on Dimensional Clash. Though she has been planned to play as a major protoganist in the 'Rebirth' Storyline, alongside fellow obscure heroine Shantae. Personality The general tough maid stereotype, Marina is known to be kind to those she considers her friends, though bad guys generally receive no respect (Nor mercy) from her at all. Marina is a justice loving soul, who will do anything in her power to save those she cares about. Abilities Her mainstay ability, oddly enough, is pick up things and throw them. Though don’t let that fool you, Marina has an impressive amount of strength in her arms, making her almost comparable to a superhuman (Once, she was able to stop a speeding 9 foot wide and 9 foot thick missile, going at excess speeds of 70 miles an hour by grabbing it’s nose and putting on the breaks, before tossing it RIGHT BACK AT the person who shot it.) She usually get’s by with sort of Dodge-ball battle tactics where she picks up anything she finds and uses it as a projectile; INCLUDING her own opponent. An equally strange but otherwise impressively used tactic is to shake her chosen projectile, whether it be by granting her own energy to the projectile, increasing the speed of the throw, or some other means, this usually makes the projectile more effective. Skills When not performing duties similar to a Super hero, Marina Liteyears is an effective maid, being able to cook, clean, and generally any means of household work. She was created to be the maid and bodyguard of Professor Theo after all. Trivia *Despite Professor Theo's advances on her, Marina looks at the old prof as a father and nothing more. *Even though Marina was transformed into a human by the end of the events in 'Mischief Makers', she is mysteriously changed back into her robotic form upon landing on Dimensional Island. It's vaguely hinted that their could be a deeper reason for this... *It's planned that, later on, she'll form a friendship with Shantae, and later prove themselves as an effective fighting duo. Category:Canon characters Category:Good characters Category:Females Category:Mischief Makers characters Category:Robots Category:Gantzgun74's applicants